


Owls and foxes

by SheenaWilde



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Not long after Machiavelli has moved in, there's a fire in the apartment complex in the middle of the night. This certainly wasn't the way Machiavelli wanted to get to know his hot neighbor.





	Owls and foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a tumblr prompt I've seen a while back. I'll give the link when I find it!

It was a chilly summer night and Niccolò’s attention was drawn to it painfully by his state of undress. He wrapped his arms around himself, one hand clutching his keys, and tried to cover as much of his naked torso as possible. It didn’t help his equally naked – and freezing – legs though. He looked up at the still smoking apartment complex and the firefighters swarming around it, and hoped that he could go back soon. The fire was at the opposite end of the complex and three stories upwards – he was pretty sure it was far enough that he could at least go in to fetch some clothes.

As he sighed in exasperation, he heard someone chuckle beside him. He looked to the side and saw the attracitve man from the flat next to him standing there, wrapped comfortably in a long brown robe, and watching him with an amused expression. His dark hair that was normally free and came down to his chin was now pulled into a short, messy ponytail and Niccolò had never seen him like this. It apparently interested him more than he realized as he was snapped out of staring at his neighbor’s hair by another amused chuckle. He was pretty sure he was blushing as he forced himself to look into the other’s eyes, and opened his mouth to say something but his neighbor beat him to it.

“Nice view. Certainly not what I expected from a fire alarm at three in the morning” he grinned at him, giving him a completely unapologetic once-over, making Niccolò’s blush deepen. “I especially like your underwear.”

Niccolò looked down at himself and only now realized that the briefs he was wearing were the ones with a pattern of cute cartoon owls in glasses reading books. God, this night couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“…it was a gift from my sister” he muttered lamely, as an excuse. He only really wore it for sleep for this very reason but he was going to throw it out the minute he got back to his apartment. “I’m a teacher” he added as an explanation, although somehow he felt like it didn’t make his situation any better.

“I’m sure your students like it when you wear it to class” the man laughed and Niccolò covered his eyes with a hand. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Of course that the first time he spoke to a neighbor he was dressed like an idiot. And to his hot neighbor on that… This wasn’t how he wanted to make an introduction.

“It’s not- I’m not- It’s easy for you to talk, all dressed up!” he finally managed to form a retort. What he would have given for a cup of coffee. He couldn’t function without coffee.

“Why, would you like me to strip?” the other said and it took a few seconds for Niccolò to finally put things together and comprehend that the man was trying to flirt with him. He blamed his catching on so slow on the lack of caffeine in his system and the unusual flirting style. He stared at the other for a few moments before starting to put together a similar reply. Ever since he had moved in, he had been checking out his hot and mysterious neighbor – he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slide.

“I thought you’d want dinner first” he looked at him with pretended confusion, then gave him a tentative smirk. He saw the spark of understanding in the other’s eyes as he slowly started to smile back.

“That, too. I’m not picky about the order” he said, then stepped closer, extending a hand towards him. “I’m Gilberto, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Niccolò” he replied as he took the hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“So” Gilberto started as he let go of Niccolò’s hand – which was really a shame, he thought to himself, Gilberto had a really warm and soft hand. “You mentioned dinner. How about tomorrow at seven? Well, technically today. You know what I mean” he motioned in the air dismissively.

“Yeah, I know” Niccolò chuckled at that and nodded. “Seven sounds great.”

Gilberto was about to say something when a firefighter started speaking into a loudspeaker.

“Attention, everyone! Those who aren’t the direct neighbors of the two apartment involved in the fire can now go back inside! We are sorry for your inconvenience!” he said, then lowering the loudspeaker, started explaining something to those that couldn’t go back yet.

“Well, see you tomorrow then” Gilberto turned to him as people slowly started to stagger towards the building and gave him a flirty grin. “I hope I’ll be able to get to know your owls better.”

With that, he too started walking back towards the entrance.

Niccolò watched him for a few moments, blushing again but amused, then shook himself out of it and made his way to the building as well. This was going to be interesting for sure.


End file.
